


One Shots and Stuff

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fontcest, Grillster, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Papster - Freeform, Ribbons, Rough Oral Sex, Sacrum Lacing, Somnophilia, Tiny bit of Angst, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon, kingdings, noncon, ropes, thigh socks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Collection of various sized works with various pairing. Sometimes there will be smut. Sometimes there won't. Mind the tags, please. I try to update them as I go.





	1. Birthday Surprise (Sans pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Undertale fic... Well, that's a lie. It's the first one I've published. My longer one I am waiting to edit the shit out of it. This was just a little something that came to mind one night and I stayed up until two in the morning writing half of it. It's taken me a while to finish it because I couldn't decide if I wanted to or not. I don't know if I am going to add more to this. If it gets good review I might... It's been a while since I've written any smut.
> 
> THERE IS NO SMUT IN THIS! SORRY! JUST A DRABBLE.
> 
> UPDATE: I will be continuing this. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet, but I am going to continue this.
> 
> Enjoy~!

They had been planning this for months. Rus had figured it out while he was planning sleepovers with Blueberry. He didn't say it at the time, but while all the Sanses were out he pointed it out to his own counterparts.

Sans's birthday fell on his heat cycle. At the time, Rus was just letting them know to not intrude that day. But, after a little thinking, he came to them a little while later. It shocked them at first. A plan to show all the Sanses just how much loved them...

Edge didn't like the idea at first. Neither did Slim, but they warmed up to it with a little bit of coaxing. The looks of shock on all their brothers' faces when they saw them. Oh, Runs was devious.

They didn't get around to it that year, but as time passed, the idea was growing more and more pleasing to all of them.  
This year, they had all spent a sufficient amount of time together to sync up. Sans was a little hesitant to let Rus have a sleepover, knowing his heat was coming. But, Rus had been able to convince him that it was coming later than he expected, so they could all celebrate his birthday this year without interruption.

They all sent Red and Sans to Grillby's to have a bit of fun while they prepared for what was to come. Razz and Blue were still at their normal training session with Alphys. In the meantime, Edge had the other Papyruses help him with the new bed. They needed a much larger bed if they were going to do this. They moved the king-sized bed into the guest bedroom.  
After the bed was set up, Edge and Rus went about preparing the room further with all the supplies needed for heat. Slim kept lookout to make sure none of the Sanses came back early. Stretch oversaw the cellphones. 

Red and Sans scared them, when they shot a text saying that they were coming back early, but Rus intervened and called his brother. He asked him in his sweet you-can’t-say-no-to-me voice to go ahead and get some groceries, for his oncoming heat. The list was… extensive. It made sense considering there would be four skeletons in heat in one house. They needed enough supplies to make it through the week comfortably. Sans and Red reluctantly agreed. Even though it was their birthday, they did as Rus asked.

After the phone call, a familiar itch began to settle in his bones. Rus urged them to hurry. His heat was already beginning. Edge took over fixing up the guest room while Rus went to take a cold shower in hopes of staving off his heat just a bit longer. Edge added things that all the Sanses liked, some he knew from experience. Once the room was set up, Stretch came to help him with the ribbons. He didn’t much like to idea at first, but Rus convinced him otherwise, one night… again. He found that he very much liked sacrum lacing.

Stretch was patient through Edge’s squirming. He was feeling his own heat settle in as they weaved the silken ribbons through the other’s sacrum and then wrapped it along their spines. The bows at the neck would have to be done by Rus. Neither of them could settle them properly. Once Rus was out of the shower and dried off, he went into the guest bedroom and went about fixing the bows and lacing up Slim in a lovely pink ribbon. Edge wore red, Stretch wore a light blue, and Rus wore a much darker blue. Stretch and Slim had small bows on the side of their necks, while Edge and he wore the bows on the back. It was all done very meticulously. Nothing could be out of place.

While Slim’s sacrum was being laced, Stretch looked at his and Slim’s phones for any news. There were two missed messages.

Sansy: Hey! Can you or Slim come pick us up? Training ended early!

“shit,” Stretch murmured.

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus chastised. Stretch ignored it in favor of looking at Slim’s missed message.

Milord: WHERE ARE YOU, MUTT?! WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR TEN MINTES! COME GET US NOW OR ELSE!

Stretch winced and sent a small message to Sans and Red, asking for them to do it. He lied to them, telling them that he was busy doing something for Muffet. When they agreed, he shot a text Berry and Razz.

“we need to hurry. Razz and Blue messaged for us to get them ten minutes ago. i had to message Blue and Red to go get them. they’re almost done shopping.”

“WE MAY AS WELL BE DONE ALREADY,” Edge snapped.

“EDGE’S RIGHT. I’M DONE WITH ALL THE LACING, SO WE’RE READY TO GO!” Rus agreed.

“n-not quite…” Slim stated as he began riffling through his bag. All of them turned to him in confusion.

///

All the Sans’s arrived back in varying degrees of frustration. Razz was absolutely pissed that his brother had not answered him at all, and on his birthday, no less! He was in for a rough punishment when they got home… or tonight. Maybe they could get away with it, if he found something to gag the noise bastard.

When they came inside, they were expecting some sort of welcome back. But, all they saw was a dark, empty house. Blue visibly deflated as well as Sans and Red. Razz only grew more irritated as he got his phone out and called his shithead of a brother. They all heard the ringing come from upstairs, but no one picked up.

“Maybe he’s asleep?” Blue suggested.

Razz growled and threw his phone on the couch. “If he is, he’s dead!”

“hey, no murder in the house,” Red chastised.

“how about no murder at all? Instead how about we put away this stuff and then go look for our brothers? they can’t be far,” Sans suggested, already putting things away.

“Yeah, no. You can do that while I go and wake that lazy ass up.” With that, Razz stomped upstairs.

“LANGUAGE!” Blue yelled right after him.

“fucking cunt…” Red mumbled under his breath, helping Sans stuff food into the fridge. “sweet asgore, there’s enough food in here to feed all of us for a month.”

“i know, right? i don’t know why paps insisted on picking up so much.”

“Maybe they were gonna plan something special for us,” Blue offered, putting up the last of the groceries and then stepping out of the kitchen. Sans and Red were about to say something when they saw Blue go rigid, his eye-lights shrink.

“um… blue? you ok there?” Sans asked but he didn’t get an answer. Blue had bolted up the stairs like his life depended on it. Sans and his edgier counterpart looked to each other in silent questioning.

“OH STARS!” Blue yelled.

“HEY, DUMBFUCKS! GET UP HERE!” Razz yelled soon after. Sans and Red shared one more look before they shrugged and used a short cut to get upstairs. The two popped into existence right beside the other two Sanses.

They were staring into the guest bedroom, dumbfounded and with glowing blushes. Sans looked inside and his face instantly turned Blue. His brother… was currently engaged in a desperate kiss with Edge while Stretch did the same with Slim. They were all pressed so close together on the bed that one could only tell them apart by the colored ribbon that matched the magic of their older brothers. The ribbons were tied off in bows on the coccyx and the neck. They all had lacey, black, thigh-high socks on...

One small whiff of the air told them that they were all in heat… ALL OF THEM. The Papyruses were so lost in themselves at the moment that they didn’t even notice their arrival. Razz leaned against the doorframe, a smirk on his features, he whistled into the room, successfully getting Slim’s attention. Slim tore himself away from his kiss with Stretch and looked to the door. Stretch whined in frustration but moved his mouth to the cervical vertebrae, making Slim cry out in need.

“Wowzers…” Blue said breathlessly. Red stepped into the room itself and let out a guttural growl. The sound drew the attention of everyone. Edge whined and nuzzled into Rus while Rus gazed lustfully at his brother.

“H-happy Birthday, Sans.”


	2. Birthday Surprise (Grillby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans have cooked up a surprise for their favorite bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I have gotten so much love this past week! I came back from my Spring Break vacation to find that this story got more Kudos in one week than some my others stories have gotten in a year. I didn't write up a continuation of the other one. But, I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing smut. Sorry if it's bad. I haven't written good smut in about four years. :P I hope you guys enjoy anyway!

"S-sans?" Papyrus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, bro?" Sans replied as he tightened some of the ropes here and there.

"Are you sure th-this is a g-good idea?" Papyrus wondered as he shifted in his bonds.

"Yep." Sans stepped back to take a look at his work. His little brother was on his knees with his hands raised high above his head, bound in bright red rope. The rope was tied to a hook on the ceiling, forcing Papyrus to stay on his knees. He had red ribbons woven through his ribs, around his spine, and through the holes on his sacrum. Oh, that had been fun to do... "You look amazing, Pap. Just wait until he sees you..."

"B-but, he's at work! Are you sure we should be teasing him like this?" Papyrus shifted again, he was used to be tied up, but this was the first time his spine was all stretched out. It felt weird but good. His face flushed orange as his brother took his legs in hand and locked a spreader on him, just below his kneecaps. The taller skeleton felt so exposed in this position. It was both embarrassing and arousing.

Sans watched Papyrus squirm under his light touching. "I wouldn't really call it teasing. I like to think of it as... a promise for what's to come. And as a little motivation to get his hot ass down here." His grin grew when Papyrus froze.

"SANS! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THE PUNS IN THE BEDROOM!" Sans continued to grin even as he popped over to the tripod on the other side of the room.

"Heh. Sorry, bro. I guess I just like rattling your bones." Sans picked his phone up off the desk and set it up. He quickly searched through it to find the video feature. He quickly hit play.

"SANS, STOP OR ELSE I-"

"Or else what? You can't exactly do much all tied up like that, Paps." Papyrus glared at him harshly. "Ok, ok. I won't pester you anymore today," Sans conceded, laying on the bed again with his ribcage faced down. He rested his head on his arms.

"Thank you, brother. I really appreci- AH!"

Sans reached over lazily and rubbed his brother's pubis. "I'll just tease you, instead." He watched the orange magic begin to manifest and gather in his brother's pelvic girdle. He watched his little brother squirm under his light touches. He raised himself up again and crawled close, touching the other's ribs and pulling on the ribbons here and there."Look at you... all wrapped up, just like a present. Ready to be unwrapped and be toyed with..." he hissed into the side of his brother's skull. Papyrus shuddered, letting out a loud, shaky moan.

"S-sans..."

"Shh... Let your big bro take care of you." Sans conjured a tongue and ran it over the cervical vertebrae that he knew were sensitive. Papyrus moaned again, lightly moving his hips. Sans chuckled and rubbed Papyrus's iliac crests. He scraped his phalanges over then and nudged his femur against his pubis.

"Ahh! Sans... ah..." Sans pulled away slightly and watched his brother's magic manifest and mold itself into a pretty orange cunt. Sans smirked, allowing his dick to take form.

Papyrus stared at it in awe. No matter how many times he had seen it, it was still so beautiful. It was his favorite shade of blue... so inviting... He wanted nothing more than to have it in his mouth. But, his big brother had other plans.

Sans moved to behind him and laid his head on Papyrus's clavicle.

"Look at the camera, Pap," Sans instructed. Papyrus flushed and shook his head. Sans continued to rub Papyrus's hips lovingly as he spoke to him. "Come on, bro. Don't you wanna show Grillbz that pretty face of yours?" Papyrus arched in pleasure when he felt San S's cock brush against his coccyx... over and over. Sans was grinding against him, teasingly. It felt so good, but of just wasn't enough. He tried to grind back against his smaller brother but earned a slap to his pelvis instead.

Papyrus yelped at the unexpected pain what soon turned to pleasure. He turned his head to look at Sans and was brought into a kiss. While their tongues circled each other, Sans brought one hand down to the puffy slit that was just positively dripping. He felt along the lips and flicked the little nub at the top.

Papyrus cried out into the kiss and bucked his hips, desperate for more contact. His brother had been teasing him for hours, even before Papyrus was bound. He needed more than teasing touches. His body wanted release from the torment he had been going through all day. He whimpered when he felt that hand smack him again.

Sans looked at the camera, without breaking the kiss. With both hands now, he spread the lips apart and slid his cock against the folds. He didn't penetrate his brother, no. That wouldn't have been much of a show. But, from the phone's screen, he could see his own cock between the beautiful folds. That would really get Grillby fired up... heh.

Papyrus broke the kiss when he felt his brother's cock brush against his hole. Oh, stars did he want it... He whined and whimpered, moving his hips to try to get that cock inside him but no. It brushed past his hole and touched his clit in such a teasing way. Dammit, Sans!

"Sans... please, please, please! Stop teasing me!" Papyrus pleaded, jerking his hips against Sans, hoping to get some needed friction.

Sans bit onto Papyrus's clavicle when he felt Papyrus grind his dripping pussy against his cock. It was becoming harder and harder to resist just burying himself inside to the hilt. It would be so easy too... no... No. This was a show for Grillby. He had to do this in just the right way, or else the two of them wouldn't have the energy for round two when Grillby closed shop.

For now, he denied his little brother the pleasure he wanted. Instead, he sucked on Papyrus's neck and continued to rub against that beautiful cunt. He used one hand to toy with his clot and the other went to his little brother's spine. His stroked it up and down and pulled on some of the ribbons. They were still wet... soaked in kerosene... they would burn fast and hot. He tried it on himself once and damn... it wouldn't hurt skeletons, but it would leave some pretty scorch marks. Grillby loved marking him anyway... now he would get the chance to do it with Paps...

Papyrus was shaking with pleasure. His knees and arms shook. He had been hanging up for a while, now would probably be a good time to take him down. He would put him back up when Grillby got here. He used his magic to unhook Papyrus's tied hands from the ceiling. He gently eased him down, but couldn't stop him when Papyrus fell onto his forearms and raised his pelvis high in the air. Papyrus laid his head down on the bed, along with his ribcage.

"Please... please, Sans... I want it... I want you... I've been so good... please? Please fill me up?"

Sans felt his eye lights shift to little hearts briefly. "Fuck, atPaps..." he murmured, staring at the pussy presented before him. "I can't fuck you, bro... That's Grillby's job... but I can give you a nice time. Would you like that?" Papyrus visibly shuddered and nodded his head frantically.

Sans used his magic to move the tripod over a bit. Instead of a front view like before, Grillby would have a nice view of Papyrus's pussy.

With the camera all set, Sans once again spread the lips apart and just looked at him. Gods, it was beautiful... he was soaked. Orange slick covered the lips and began to drip down his femurs. Sans licked his teeth before he dove in.

Papyrus practically howled with pleasure as he felt Sand lick along his sex only to stop and suck on his clit. Sans played with the nub before going back to tasting the beautiful folds in front of him. Papyrus tried to press his hips back and feel more of his brother's tongue, but was stopped short by two hands gripped his hips like a vice. He whimpered and moaned as his brother dipped his tongue inside him.

"Saaannsss... oh...ah! Ah... so... good... it feels so.... ngh... good! Sans! More! Please..." Papyrus cried out. He could feel Sans tongue reaching inside and exploring him, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't reach that itch inside...

Sans removed one hand from Papyrus's hip and reached down to stroke his own aching member. The sounds Papyrus was making made it took hard to ignore... heh. He really should stop thinking of puns while in bed...

After a few minutes of eating him out, Sans removed his hand from the other hip and placed it on Papyrus's sacrum. He nipped at his brother's clit before he removed his mouth from his brother's pussy completely. Sans interrupted a whine of protest by grabbing the ribbon on his sacrum and pulling it hard. Papyrus screamed and it took him only a moment to determine whether or not it of pain or pleasure. Papyrus practically melted into the bed, his limbs were twitching and his cunt gushed with fluids.

"Pap... did you just...?" Sans asked softly, slowly stroking his own member at the sight. Papyrus let out a small 'nyeh' and wiggled his pelvis...

"M...more... please..." Sans swallowed loudly. Stars... he gleaned over at the clock to see if he had the time. Dammit. Well, he'd get the chance as soon as Grill by came by.

"In a little bit, bro. First, you've gotta say something to Grillbz..." Sans said, lifting his brother to lean against his chest. He moved the tripod again to the front of the bed. It took a few minutes for Papyrus to catch his breath.

"H...Happy Birthday, Grillby..."

///

Sans smiled as he reviewed the video. It looked good... made his dick hurt, but it was good. Fuck, he needed Grillby here asap. He looked over at his brother who was resting a little. He was still wrapped up in the ribbons - it was Grillby's job to unwrap him after all. Papyrus was taking a small break before he was hooked up again.

It was Grillby's lunch break, which meant the fire elemental took the time to sit down, have a drink, and check his phone for any missed messages. Sans grinned as he dressed in his house robe, went onto the balcony, and stared down the street at the pub. He dialed the bartender's number and waited. After a couple of rings the bartender finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Knock, knock."

"Ugh... do we really have to do this?"

"Knock, knock."

Grillby sighed heavily, saying, "Who's there?"

"Heat."

"Heat? Heat who?" Grillby asked, genuinely confused.

"Won't you come over and heat me up, hot stuff?" Sans heard a groan of dismay come from the bedroom.

"Pft. That was bad."

"You still laughed at it. But, seriously, happy birthday, man... Maybe you could come over and blow out the candles... or I could blow you..."

"Hmm. I'd like to, but your brother..."

"He's a bit tied up at the moment." Sans had to keep himself from snickering.

"You're very loud," Grillby stated.

"Gag me and he won't notice. Speaking of Pap, he wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but he didn't have much time today. So we just recorded it for you."

"Aw, Sans, you guys didn't have to..."

"I know, but Papyrus wanted to. Anyway, I gotta go. Bro's waiting on me."

"See you later, Sans. Tell Papyrus I said thank you."

"Nah. You can tell him yourself later."

"Sans!" Grillby said before Sans hung up. He quickly sent the video to Grill by and waited. If he moved just right, he could see the flame monster in the window of his pub. He was sitting down at a booth... at least it would hide his boner. Heh.

"Sans, did you send it?"

"Yep." He knew his little brother had a crush on Grillby. He also knew that Grillby had the hots for his bro. He was already dating both of them. Papyrus just didn't know it... he hated lying to his brother, but lying about this was probably for the best in the end. Grillby knew he and his bro were an item, but he didn't want to cross ant lines with Sans, so he didn't say anything. Ever since he found out, he'd been playing matchmaker. It had been a week ago that he convince Pap that Grillby liked him in that way. Grillby had no clue what was going on... well, until now.

He tore his eyes away from his little bro just in time to see the pub explode. He stood there shocked for a moment. He looked around, no one was hurt, just stunned and slightly crispy. He saw Grillby still sitting in his booth, only his flames were burning twice as high. He had a hand over his mouth as he stared at his charred phone. Grillby, tore his eyes away and looked at his surroundings. He quickly sent a message to Sans before got up to take care of the damage.

Grillby: I'll be over in a few.... all damages are going on your tab.


	3. The Royal Scientist and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's thoughts on the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter. Sorry. :/  
> I thought this up while going through my dashboard on Tumblr. Out of the blue, I got hit with that one post telling writers to stop and write three sentences on one of their stories. I actually started this and finished it in because I got the idea and couldn't let it go.  
> The next chapter will be similar to this one, only with Grillby.

Sentiment is not something the Royal Scientist can afford. It distracts and, with time, causes on to procrastinate and become apathetic. One cannot enjoy the company of others... If I were to go see someone, it should be strictly for business.

And yet...

I find the littlest excuses to go see him. Every day, I go to the castle, sit with the king in his garden, and drink tea with him. We talk about our days and I inform him of the progress on the Core.

After I am done, he reminds me to take care of myself. I would always tell him not to worry. I am a grow man after all. But he still worries...

I tried not to make an emotional tie. (I do not deserve someone so kind). But, there is a certain feeling I get when the King talks about the flowers when he talks to me... when he smiles like that...

If I were ever to say I loved something... it would be that smile. I feel a warmth whenever I see it. A warmth that I have not felt since being on the surface, basking in the rays of sunlight.

I would do absolutely anything to make sure he continued to smile like that.


	4. The Royal Scientist and the Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's thoughts on Grillby...

Drabble 5

Sentiment is not something the Royal Scientist can afford. It distracts and, with time, causes on to procrastinate and become apathetic. One cannot enjoy the company of others... If I were to go see someone, it should be strictly for business.

And yet...

I find the littlest excuses to go see him. I'd leave early from work to go see him. Some nights I stay until closing, and he invites me to stay just a bit longer.

He doesn't talk much, but he listens to me ramble on and on about my scientific progress. He actually listens to every word I say. He doesn't zone out like most people do when I talk about such things.

I like to sit in his bar, despite being surrounded by rowdy monsters. I'll sit right in front of him and tell a joke or two, just to get that half-amused smile. Sometimes I get him. I get that wonderful laugh. I do everything I can to see some form of expression on him other his stoic default.

He closes early sometimes... I first found out why when I accidentally left my house keys there. I went back and he was drinking, all by himself... He had been crying. It was then that I truly realized that the war had affected us all in very different ways. He had flashbacks to when his family was dusted. His brothers, sisters and his parents had all been lost.

I was the same story with many monsters. But, it still hurt to know that someone so close to me still hurt so terribly. I took him home that night. Despite his protests, he slept in my bed while I took the couch.

The next day he apologized very early in the morning. I don't care what anyone may say, 6 a.m. is an unholy hour and it should be illegal to be up at that time. And I must have been unconscious because I do not remember ignoring him and pulling him down onto the couch and curling up to him.

I woke up later feeling so pleasantly warm. We met each other's eyes and, well, let's just say neither of us went to work that day.

I may be a monster of cold logic with no use for sentiment, but even my cold exterior can't hold when I'm around Grillby.


	5. Not fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans remembers what he and Papyrus did last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a continuation, but it will have to wait a little longer. I wrote this instead of studying for a final. Blame my boyfriend...
> 
> P.S.: I suck at titles.
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF NONCON!!

Swapcest

Sans was really regretting every decision he ever made right now. He huffed and panted in frustration and he mentally cussed himself out. Oh stars why was he so stupid?

Sans tried to shove his fingers deeper into his blue pussy. Whimpering in pleasure, he rubbed his clit roughly. The friction felt heavenly...

He didn't tell Papyrus about what had happened last night when he asked. No. He knew how his little brother would get. He knew that if he told Papy about what they did, he would just hate himself more for 'ruining' his brother's innocence.

They didn't do anything past this. They didn't have sex but oh how Sans wanted to go further... Just imagining his little brother's cock pumping and thrusting in and out of him like his fingers had last night sent lust coursing through his whole body. He saw it. He felt it too. His brother was BIG. If he put it in it would probably reach his lowest ribs.

He could still feel the little ghost touches from when Papyrus drove his fingers to the deepest part of him. Damn it! It wasn't fair! How the heck did his fingers even reach that deep... it was so satisfying. Sans had cum twice while his big brother finger fucked him.

Not that Papy remembered. He was in quite the drunken stupor last night. Sans felt a little bad about that... he had a couple of drinks his own (not that Papyrus will ever find out) but nowhere near the amount that Papy had. He should have put a stop to it... Papyrus couldn't consent in that condition. Sure, Papyrus made the first move, but that didn't excuse Sans's actions. Being the more responsible of the two, he should have said no... But then Papy began to suck on his ribs... stroke his spine... and... b-bite his...

"Ah! Fuck... Papyyy~!" Sans whined lowly as he rubbed his femurs together. His hand moved from his clit to the punctures marks on his right femur. He pumped his fingers harder and faster hut it just wasnt enough. His fingers couldn't reach as deep as Papy's. It wasn't fair!

Sans panted and groaned into his pillow, holding his voice in check. He knew his little brother was in his room. He knew Papyurs was in there doing something or another. Probably napping... that lazybones... Sans curled his fingers and whimpered.

He kind of wanted Papyrus to walk in on him like this. He wanted his brother to see how lewd he was even though he knew it would be embarrassing. He wanted Papy to see that he wasn't a kid. He was the older brother after all. He knew very well what sex was and he craved it.

Would Papy take him if he saw? Probably not. But, in Sans's fantasies he would he would see and wouldn't hesitate to mount him. He would take him hard and fast, only stopping to sleep... oh stars, he wanted feel it. He wanted to feel his brother's knot tie them together.

Sans's eyes snapped open and he choked on a moan. He he bit into the pillow his face was buried in to keep himself from screaming. His femurs shook and tensed and remained that way as he came. It felt good... just not as good as before. He didn't see the stars like he did last night.

Sans slowly shifted to where he wasn't on his knees anymore. He laid down for a minute to catch his breath.

"Knot, huh... I guess I'm going into heat soon..." Sans said to himself. The only response he got was the heat creeping up his spine. With Papyrus probably unwilling to help (due to his own self hatred for loving his brother), this was going to be a long week...


	6. Irresistible Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sans can't stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I worked on in my free time. I was really in the mood for Somnophilia. Enjoy!

_this is so wrong…_ Sans thought as he entered Papyrus’s room. He was sure it was well past midnight, but it didn’t matter. His brother would surely not awake for several hours. Funny how much sleeping medicine affects someone who has never taken it before, let alone something this powerful. Sans used it to sleep most nights. Being an insomniac who worked three jobs most days, he needed too. But tomorrow would be his first night off this month!

That didn’t mean he was going to stay up all night just for the hell of it. No. He’d planned to take it until he got to thinking about it. Alphys had said this was some seriously strong stuff, but he wanted to see just how strong. So, when he made dinner tonight, a fleeting thought crossed his mind. Was it strong enough to knock out ‘The Great Papyrus’ for a few hours? Well, he was going to find out whether or not he really wanted to because he’d already dropped a pill in his brother’s milk. Just the one. Any more would have been dangerous for his health.

He felt horrible about it at first. But once he started to notice Papyrus drifting off at the dinner table, he perked up a little. Apparently, the drug was just as powerful as Alphys said. Papyrus had excused himself and went to bed. He didn’t even have the energy to clean up, he just went to his room, changed, and plopped into bed. Sans was stunned. He cleaned up and went to make sure his brother was all right. He checked him several times, just to make sure. Papyrus was fine. He didn’t have a negative reaction to the medication. In fact, his stats seemed to improve a little. Sans knew all those years with lack of sleep negatively affected him, but he didn’t think it affected his stats.

He was about to go back to bed and let his brother sleep when… he noticed just how nice he looked. He tried his best to fight those thoughts. He really did. He went to bed many times ignoring his magic’s reactions to those _deplorable_ thoughts about his brother.

He shouldn’t want to run his hands over those bones. He shouldn’t want to feel Papyrus’s weight on him, pressing him down into the blankets. He shouldn’t want to clutch at Papyrus’s shoulders as his _younger brother_ fucked him into the mattress. Sans would be screaming his brother’s name as his cock stretched and filled him… Papyrus would know just the right places to touch, hold, and _bruise_. He wanted more than anything for Papyrus to mark and claim him… But he shouldn’t.

Sans felt his sex begin to drip. He hated the fact that he thought those things. He was horrible to even think those things outside of heat, let alone about his brother.

Sneaking back into Papyrus’s room was not part of his plan. Nor was crawling onto his bed a quietly as possible or slowly removing Papyrus’s cover or lifting his shirt. He got a good look at Papyrus’s pristine ribs. They were thick and strong. No doubt they wouldn’t move an inch if Sans pulled on them. Before he could stop himself, he was running his hands up and down those ribs, counting them as he slowly caressed them.

He pressed soft skeleton kisses to Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae, his clavicle, his sternum, and each rib. He heard Papyrus gasp softly in his sleep when Sans kissed the lumbar vertebrae just below his floating ribs. Sans watched Papyrus’s reaction closely as he summoned his tongue to lick a long stripe up his brother’s spine. Papyrus moaned, face flushing slightly with that pretty, vibrant orange he loved. Sans grasped the vertebrae in one hand and gave a small stroke. Papyrus let out a slightly louder moan and twitched his hips upward.

Sans could see more of his brother’s magic travel down and collect in his pelvis. Sans knew he shouldn’t do this. There were hundreds of reasons why this was wrong. But as the magic began to condense, he leaned down before it could form. _Just a quick taste…_ he thought. He pulled down his brother’s night pants until he could see the cloud clearly enough. Then he dipped his tongue down to caress some that had gathered around the symphysis.

He felt his eye-lights flicker into little hearts at the feeling. They rolled back into his head and he lost all control of himself. Papyrus’s magic tasted so good… Electrifying and just something wholly Papyrus. It filled him with a warmth that he couldn’t describe. His self-control compromised, he continued to taste the magic. He pressed his face into it, desperately grasping at Papyrus’s hips as he did. He didn’t want his brother to go anywhere while he did this.

Sans was in heaven as he took a tendril of magic into his mouth and sucked on it. The magic spasmed and Papyrus groaned loudly, thrusting into the touch. Sans more than happily gave him more. His own arousal was long forgotten in the haze. Even as he absentmindedly rubbed his femurs together, he didn’t care if he got any relief. He just needed Papyrus and anything he would give him.

More magic found its way into his mouth and before Sans knew it, Papyrus had formed his gentiles. A long heavy cock had formed on his tongue and inside his skull. While not a pleasant feeling at the time, Sans admitted that the experience was a little arousing. Sans had to pull back and form his throat to take Papyrus. It took him a while to get accustomed to Papyrus’s length and girth. He’d only ever taken Grillby once or twice, so he wasn’t particularly skilled when it came to oral sex. But, he wasn’t going to let that stop him from giving Papyrus a good time.

His brother was moaning and groaning in his sleep, crying out for someone whose name never fell past his teeth. He figured his brother wasn’t that innocent, considering he was an adult. But, to hear the little curses that he croaked out in his sleep? Sans felt his cunt throb when he thought about it.

 _Papyrus is so perfect. So perfect…_ Sans thought, overcome with love as he lavished his brother’s cock with attention. He could taste pre starting to form at the tip and lapped it up without hesitation. The salty taste only added to the pleasure he felt. However, he didn’t expect Papyrus to thrust up into his mouth. Sans was forced to take him half-way, making him gag and choke a little. He pulled away, expecting to be slightly put off, but he only craved to have the magic back in his mouth.

What he next made him feel utterly stupid. He took the head back into his mouth, thinking he could inch his way back down. He sucked lightly on the head while caressing the base with his fingers. But, he knew he messed up when Papyrus groaned so loud, he thought he was going to wake up. He was surprised when a hand came down on the top of his head and pushed him down all the way to the base. His throat felt completely invaded as it was forced open so suddenly, he felt his eye-lights turn into heard completely this time. Hot liquid gushed down his throat as he struggled to suck it all down. That same electric taste seemed to travel all through his body. It sent a wave of ecstasy through his small frame. His own legs jerked a little as his cunt spasmed and clenched on nothing. Liquid traveled down past his shorts and down his legs.

Coming down from his orgasm, he noticed that he was still sucking lightly on Papyrus’s cock. He would have pulled away had the dick in his mouth not still been hard and the hand had not still been on the back of his head. He wanted to pull away, but a part of him wanted to stay right where he was and continue to service his brother until he was completely satisfied.

“Well, dear brother…”

Sans’s whole body jerked in surprise. A cold sweat began to form on his as he felt his soul be doused with icewater. He struggled to pull away, but the hand on the back of his skull held firm. The hips he clung to gave a small twitch, thrusting in his mouth a little, almost making him forget why he was panicked. His eye-lights traveled up to look at his younger brother only to feel a spike of fear shoot down his spine. Papyrus’s right eye was ablaze with orange magic.

“That was very nice to wake up to…” Papyrus continued, continuing to give little thrusts here and there. Gods, what kind of libido did Papyrus have?

“Care to finish what you started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can finish this if they want, but please send me the link! I melt for a Dom Pap and Sub Sans... Well... Sans and Papyrus in general. But I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!


	7. Silent Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim wishes that some days he had the energy to speak, but he knows how to get his idea across without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FellSwap Papyrus (Slim)/ FellSwap Gaster; No Dialogue; 290 Words; No Smut..... I need to work on other shit, I'm sorry guys. I've been putting it off...

He never had much energy to speak. He was lucky to have enough energy to do as his lord said. But he knew that if he ever had a good amount, he would use it now. He would praise the body in front of him as he caressed each bone so lovingly. The older, scarred bones that worked hard, possibly more than his lord, still held a certain beauty to them that he loved an appreciated.

He softly caressed them as his lover slept. He pressed kisses to his sternum and gave a tiny smile as he squirmed a little in his sleep. His pale body looked so good against the black sheets. He shifted around a little in his sleep and clutched his little heart-shaped pillow. Seeming to sink further into the bed, his lover stayed blissfully unaware of his presence. His soul in his tiny ribcage shone a pretty magenta that reflected softly on the bed, casting a glow on those satin sheets.

Unable to resist, he laid down next to him and scooped him up into his arms. The other protested quietly, whining, probably thinking it was his lord come to wake him up. Incapable of reassuring him verbally, Slim placed little kisses on his scapula. His lover groaned and turned in his arms to face him. Those pretty, magenta eye lights were still heavy with sleep and held a questioning light in them as they landed on him.

Slim only smiled and kissed him softly and received a kiss in return. Oh, if he could speak most days, he would praise him. He would praise and compliment every single bone and scratch and scar on him. He would worship the very ground he walked on. His master, just above his lord. His master, his lover, his creator... His father.


	8. Blackberry Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic had a little taste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was also supposed to be a completely different ship, but Comic fit the situation better than the person I was thinking. Hope you all enjoy!

"Ah! Oh stars, please don't stop!"  
  
Black was a lot lighter than he expected. Pinning him against the wall had been way too easy. Drowning those little protests and scathing remarks with deep kisses had been a very effective way to shut him up, not for long though. Sans had to keep it up. Rubbing his ribs, biting his clavicles, grinding their pelvises together.  
  
Sans hadn't actually intended to now have Black pinned halfway up the wall, legs on his shoulders while his face was buried in his crotch. However, he was pretty sure his breaking point was found when the other had looked at him with those cute indigo heart-shaped eye-lights, whimpering and whispering "please... please, please, please..."  
  
"what do you want, little blackberry?"  
  
His eyes had quivered and went a little hazy. The hearts grew just a fraction bigger. "More..."  
  
"more what?"  
  
Black didn't answer at first. Instead, he kissed him and rocked into Sans's leg, attempting to find some sort of friction. "Just more... Anything. I'll take anything!" He rasped next to Sans's skull.  
  
Sans grinned, shoving him against the wall. It took mere seconds to shove off Black's skimpy shorts. Once removed he found no underwear but also found that his black leggings were in fact stockings. Sans licked his teeth as he saw purple magic begin to manifest. Into what? It couldn't seem to decide yet.  
  
Sans ran one phalange over his ischium, hooking his finger around it and tugging drawing a small moan out of the other. The bone heated up under his touch. He teased and tugged the bones a bit more, causing Black to let out sighs and groans of frustration. Just as he was beginning to glare at him, Sans kissed him. Black groaned and reciprocated with no problem.  
  
Black tasted just like his name. Black coffee with a little hint of the toffee that his brother loved. It was nice, nostalgic. Sans's hands roamed down to feel of his sacrum. Black gasped as he played with the holes. He threw his head back, exposing his neck to his softer, lazier counterpart. Sans immediately latched onto those scarred vertebrae sucking a biting. He made sure to leave marks and as many as he could. Black was going to look back and think about this. He would remember this.  
  
Black grabbed Sans's hips, bringing them closer to grind his bare pelvis against it. His bones were lit brightly with concentrated magic. But he was too shirt to do it right. Deciding to fix it in his own way, Sans shoved the other's shirt up, leaving more and more marks on Black. His nearly screamed when Sans bit his lumbar vertebrae. He had to hold his hips back from bucking while he slowly increased the pressure.  His teeth sunk in, drawing marrow and Black did scream. A snap of magic in the air and his magic manifested into a pair of dripping lips.  
  
Sans release his hold on the vertebrae but turned his attention toward the pelvis. He gripped those pretty, black-clad femurs in his hands and guided them over his shoulders. Black gave him a confused look that morphed into shocked surprise as Sans stood up. His teeth now practically flush with those dripping lips. Wasting no more time, the taller skeleton ran his tongue across those lips. It was the only earning Black got before Sans plunged his tongue into the other's entrance.  
  
Now the edgier skeleton was a crying, writhing mess. He was clawing at Sans's skull, babbling and repeating the word "please" over and over. Sans was a little regretful that he couldn't enjoy the show he was probably making. They were still in the living room after all.  
  
But, Black's little cries were so cute. They would change ever so slightly depending on where he licked. When he sucked lightly on one of the lips, the other would just TREMBLE. Sans nearly lost his balance when the other's hips ground into him. Those lips scraped against his teeth in a way that only a masochist would love. The same for how his sharp nasal aperture dug into the other's clit.  
  
When it happened again, Sans braced himself in order to not fall over during it. He buried his tongue deep into smaller, resisting the urge to try and reach down to palm at his own hard cock.  
  
"Please, please, please. Of fucking stars please don’t stop!" And Sans didn't. Thrusting his tongue in and curling it only to pull it out slowly and do it again. Little Black let out the cutes mewls.  
  
As he grew closer and closer to the edge, he began to let out little chirps and squeaks. His claws dug into Sans's scalp. His legs began to twitch. With a well-placed suck to Black's little button, Sans knew that was it. The smaller's legs locked up. His body trembled and jerked violently. A gush of pretty purple cum coated his teeth.  
  
"S-S-Sans!"  
  
His cock throbbed when he heard that. Gritting his teeth, he suppressed his desire. He focused on drawing out the other's orgasm. When he was nothing but a twitching mess, he slowly brought the other down to rest on the floor. He could feel the mess of magic that had spilled down his neck and spine. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket, but not before kissing Black's breath away.  
  
When he pulled away, he said, "so, how about it? did i show you a good time?"  
  
Black nodded gently, still panting and unable to speak.  
  
"good," Sans said as he stood back up. He pushed down his shorts to reveal his own aching cock, pulsing and demanding attention. "how about you return the favor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Fun fact, the title was supposed to be the ship name, but even drunk I knew that BlackJokes was not a good name to put. I also just couldn't think of an appropriate ship name for them.
> 
> Anyway... I'm on Tumblr! : https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
